


Undertale: The Perks of Being Literally Not Human

by ArgentDandelion



Category: Undertale (Video Game)
Genre: Analysis, Anthropology, Cryptids, Ethnography, Gen, Human/Monster Romance, Human/Monster Society, Interspecies, Interspecies Awkwardness, Interspecies Relationship(s), Interspecies Romance, Meta, Monsters, Nonfiction, Otherkin, Post-Undertale Pacifist Route, Species Dysphoria, Undertale Monsters on the Surface, sociology - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-29
Updated: 2019-10-29
Packaged: 2021-01-21 10:37:02
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,992
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21298070
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ArgentDandelion/pseuds/ArgentDandelion
Summary: The fact the monsters of Undertale are literally not human would probably fuel some discrimination after the Pacifist route...but their nonhuman status might be really convenient for them, too.
Kudos: 18





	1. Chapter 1

**Undertale: The Perks of Being Literally Not Human**  
  
(Possible human reactions: “Oh! Dogs!” “So that’s what it would look like if the high school mascot costume were a monster…” “Oh gosh they’re delightfully close to my fursona”.)

At the end of Undertale’s Pacifist Route, monsters go to the Surface and live a life under the sunlight. It probably would not be perfect: the fact they are not literally not human would probably fuel some discrimination.

But it might be really convenient for them, too.

* * *

## Cultural Familiarity

The very fact monsters are literally not humans means they won’t face the same psycho-social obstacles as, say, a group of human immigrants that look very strange to the eyes of locals.

If one can assume the Surface world of Undertale is just like the real world (circa 2015), then people are familiar with the notion of nonhuman sentient beings, and the sheer breadth of nonhuman-sentient-being images in media means it would be easy to make sense of monsters. Those who resemble beloved animals (e.g., rabbit monsters, dog monsters) would be especially comforting their familiarity. However, many people find even animals which aren’t conventionally cute (e.g., sea cucumbers, spiders) utterly adorable and likable; now imagine these delightfully strange-looking creatures could talk.

Certainly, there’s a lot of media where nonhuman beings are villains, but also a lot of media (especially kids’ media) where nonhuman beings (even explicitly “monsters”) are good guys: Sesame Street (or an in-universe parallel) is a particularly long-standing example. Battle-monster franchises (e.g., Pokémon, Digimon) would make people familiar with the idea of befriending monsters, and make it seem really cool to have a monster friend, even though, obviously, it would work differently in the real world of _Undertale_.

**Movies**

People spend quite a lot of money creating monsters for shows or films, whether using CGI, puppetry or elaborate costumes. It would be much quicker, cheaper (and often more convincing) to use a real monster actor, and add makeup or CGI effects as necessary.

Indeed, the cheap, ready access to nonhuman, easy-to-train actors would probably amplify non-human representation across genres and budgets of films. Furthermore, the practicalities of accommodating monster actors means areas with movie studios (e.g., the state of California) would logically implement monster rights before bringing monsters into movie studios. Monsters being in lots of movies would drastically increase human awareness of monsters’ very existence, and so concern for their political rights.

* * *

##  **Psycho-Social**

Psycho-socially, monsters would provide three things for humanity: proof humans aren’t “alone” in the universe, an alternate sentient species for social interaction, and the validation of strange or unpopular beliefs.

**Alternate Species for Socializing**

Some people hate, fear, or distrust other humans, whether from misanthropy from developing social anxiety disorder after being mistreated by humans too often. Having concluded humans as a whole are cruel, petty, or untrustworthy, misanthropic or socially anxious humans might view monsters as a second chance for socialization.

Others may consider monsters exciting social opportunities…for romance. For similar reasons as misanthropy or social anxiety disorders, some humans fall into a state of despair after repeated failures starting romantic relationships with other humans. The fact monsters literally aren’t human will make such humans more optimistic about their chances, since the same standards might not apply.

Furthermore, “cruel intentions” make attacks on monsters hurt more. If this information becomes public, humans nervous about getting attacked by love interests might date monsters, if only because it is easy to take down monsters with cruel enough intentions and an improvised weapon. (Though this information would endanger monsters, too.)

Yet, even those who have had no severe negative experiences with humans may find monsters romantically appealing. Though furries and cutesy, mammalian-looking monsters is an obvious pairing, all the real-life media werewolf/alien/vampire/monster romantic inclinations show that even non-furries may find appeal in romantic relationships with non-human sentient beings. (Most of the time said beings look like humans, but, still, it’s a start.)

* * *

## Validate Strange and Unpopular Beliefs

People have long believed in strange beings who are “higher” than or superior to humans in some way, whether in peacefulness, technological sophistication, compassion or a connection with nature. Monsters’ magical technology and the idea their souls are (supposedly) made of love, hope, and compassion may encourage this perception. Less skeptical humans may consult monsters on their presumed superior ways.

Indeed, if “superior alien beings” are rebranded as “actually monsters of Mt. Ebott”, it might spur a pilgrimage to places with great numbers of monsters, specifically in the hopes of social enlightenment. Humans admiring monsters, even in some distorted sense, could benefit monsters…though it might also be annoying to be put on a pedestal or have to mesh with humans’ beliefs.

People who believe they’ve seen ghosts, Bigfeet or, in some broad sense, monsters, may be unable to persuade other humans that their claims are true, becoming frustrated pariahs. Monsters emerging from Mt. Ebott would give their claims more validity, though not outright prove them. Depending on how much the general human population knows of the how the barrier was destroyed, paranormal enthusiasts may assume “Bigfoot” was a monster who absorbed a human SOUL (unbeknownst to anyone else), or a monster that never was sealed Underground. And if anyone says, “Monsters aren’t real”, the paranormal enthusiast can just point to a nearby monster.

The existence of magic itself, even if its methods and limitations are little-known to humans, would validate a lot of paranormal enthusiasts. Even if humans learn that humans can’t do magic, (“they will never know the joys of expressing themselves through magic”) they might reconcile that with the story of “humanity’s seven greatest magicians” or suppose they have some subtle quirk in their SOULs. (Or suppose that they themselves have no magic, but their objects do)

Speaking of online communities, people in the otherkin/therian communities of Undertale’s Surface world would also love associating with monsters. In the words of Wikipedia:“Otherkin are a subculture who socially and spiritually identify as not entirely human.” Though in real life (at time of writing), humans are the only indisputably sentient beings, the very existence of non-human sentient beings on the Surface might itself validate otherkin/therian beliefs. Such communities might look at, say, the character Ice Wolf and say: “Aw, gee, when I said I was a werewolf I meant wolf monster.”

Monsters are likely to keep the details of human-monster SOUL fusion a secret, in case humans get paranoid again and kill them off preemptively, or just crave absorbing a monster SOUL themselves. However, the very fact human-monster fusions exist would give otherkin/therians a supportable framework for their impressions and beliefs. Perhaps otherkin humans might assume their ancestors absorbed monster SOULs at one point, and passed down some trace of a non-human essence to their descendants.

* * *

##  **Biological**

Monsters’ bodies are made of magic, or at least made mostly of magic in the same way human bodies are made mostly of water. Their biochemistry is likely very different to humans, so it is roughly as likely they could catch human diseases as seaweed could catch tuberculosis. Therefore, monsters would be very useful for studying or treating human diseases.

Furthermore, since monsters can eat monster food (which converts immediately into energy and has no waste) with seemingly no problems, it may be useful to employ monsters in places where it is impractical or very expensive to install a toilet. (e.g., a space station, a fighter jet, a submarine) Furthermore, since monster food is apparently tasty, doesn’t spoil, converts immediately into energy, and is known to be safe for monsters, the military might be interested in monster soldiers or military adjuncts. (Whether the monsters would volunteer is another matter.)

* * *

##  **Conclusion**

Cryptid hunters, ghost hunters, occultists, Wiccans, paranormal enthusiasts in general (and possibly alien enthusiasts), (fictional) monster design appreciators, animal rights activists and animal enthusiasts in general, furries, otherkin, movie makers, misanthropes and socially anxious people, NASA employees, and the military all very likely to rush to give monster rights. While some level of prejudice against monsters is very likely, monsters would have many allies almost immediately…especially if communities which overlap with the mentioned ones ally with monsters. (e.g., naturalists, environmentalists, video game makers, LGBTQ+ people, non-NASA astronomic scientists…)


	2. Part 2

### he Perks of Monsters Being Literally Not Human (Part 2)

[Part 1](https://argentdandelion.tumblr.com/post/188685066944/undertale-the-perks-of-being-literally-not-human) → **Part 2**

  
**Author [Patreon](https://t.umblr.com/redirect?z=https%3A%2F%2Fwww.patreon.com%2Fuser%3Fu%3D311250&t=MzMwODU0NjZlZGZjNGUzYWU3NjhkM2YyZjUzNDRhOGFmNDQ5NTM4ZSxXYkZ6eEJORw%3D%3D&b=t%3AHZZTbr56CX-Pu8cYzedJTw&p=https%3A%2F%2Fargentdandelion.tumblr.com%2Fpost%2F189023808094%2Fthe-perks-of-monsters-being-literally-not-human&m=1) \- Author [Ko-Fi](https://t.umblr.com/redirect?z=https%3A%2F%2Fko-fi.com%2FV7V414NAV&t=ZTkyOWJhZGMwNWZmZjA4YmI1ZmQyNDJmZGEyNjljMzYzZGI0NzNjMixXYkZ6eEJORw%3D%3D&b=t%3AHZZTbr56CX-Pu8cYzedJTw&p=https%3A%2F%2Fargentdandelion.tumblr.com%2Fpost%2F189023808094%2Fthe-perks-of-monsters-being-literally-not-human&m=1)**

It’s very likely monsters will face some discrimination up on the Surface, even if only to a minor extent. However, the fact monsters are literally not human might come with certain advantages. Indeed, their very usefulness may mean human communities are quick to employ them and depend upon them, helping with the integration of their communities. (Though integration by itself won’t protect them from human discrimination.)

##  **Culture and Wisdom**

Some monsters, such as Gerson, Toriel, and Asgore, can live a long time. While their knowledge of matters outside the Underground would be limited, people might nonetheless find them appealing for their wisdom. (or presumed wisdom)

Monsters also have, at least temporarily, some cultural remove from human affairs, not only because they integrated into human society recently but because they are literally not human. If monsters moved to a human city just months ago, they wouldn’t have a stake in issues that started years ago, and they may very well be baffled by “human preoccupations”. If they keep up a position of neutrality, or at least the impression of it, anti-monster politicians would lack one excuse to target them. (On the other hand, anti-monster humans might latch onto the impression monsters are separate from or above human affairs to exclude them and suggest they’re manipulating humans. There’s no way to win.)

##  **Services**

Monsters’ different physiology from humans means they can withstand conditions humans cannot, or at least conditions humans would find uncomfortable. A Pyrope, which generates a heat haze as it attacks, would surely find working in hot and dry environments easy. Ice Wolf’s fur means it would be comfortable some place that is cold, even while wearing no clothing at all. Monsters suited for extra-hot or extra-cold conditions probably don’t exist in great enough numbers to be useful as farmhands, but it would make them useful for running experiments in, say, the hot and dry Atacama Desert or Antarctica.

On a more extreme note, if some monsters can breathe water or don’t need to breathe at all, it would make designing submersibles for mapping the deep sea much easier. Indeed, monsters which are insensitive/largely insensitive to temperature[1](https://argentdandelion.tumblr.com/post/189023808094/the-perks-of-monsters-being-literally-not-human#fn:1) and don’t need to breathe at all (skeletons are sometimes depicted this way) would be very helpful up in space: depending on cold sensitivity, they might not even need spacesuits.

Ghosts would also be uniquely useful for their intangibility. Intangibility would be handy for many things, such as studying dangerous animals, easily finding trapped people and things buried underground, and studying hidden things such as the foundation of a building or internal electronics.

Furthermore, if Dogamy and Dogaressa are any indication, some monsters have a keen sense of smell. Police dogs require a lot of expensive training, but the training would be much faster for monsters. (One loss: when the K9 Unit is sentient, it gets awkward to pet one’s co-worker.)

The fact some monsters are invulnerable to physical attacks, as well as the fact some monsters are comfortable in various environments without special gear, could make them useful to the military. However, once the human government learns how vulnerable (non-ghost) monsters are to cruel intentions, they’ll surely put them only in relatively safe roles outside of active war zones, such as loading supplies at outposts.

* * *

  1. When Undyne is standing outside Papyrus’s house, she asks how Papyrus can stand to live somewhere that’s so cold. Papyrus simply says “I have no skin.” However, he also complains the The Annoying Dog sometimes crawls onto his bed and that the worst part is that the dog has cold feet. [↩︎](https://argentdandelion.tumblr.com/post/189023808094/the-perks-of-monsters-being-literally-not-human#fnref:1)

**Author's Note:**

> Originally posted on my [Tumblr](https://argentdandelion.tumblr.com/). Feel free to comment on this article there or here.


End file.
